


Dear Diary | Bette Tattler

by perpetuumclausus



Series: ahs drabbles [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/pseuds/perpetuumclausus





	Dear Diary | Bette Tattler

My oh my, it was such a marvelous wedding. I love my sister - more than I've ever loved anybody, but even I couldn't have predicted the wondrous events to follow all the tragedy we found ourselves in after leaving Miss Elsa's show. I've started a new diary, in the hopes that it would bring a new beginning and some joy and oh, did it! My sister tried to confess her feelings for Jimmy and he didn't want to hurt us. That broke Dot, but it made us only stronger together.

After Desiree and Jimmy rescued us - Desiree got married. She even had kids. A lot of time has gone by, but things have changed. My sister courted Jimmy and they got married! I never thought I'd see my Dot, married. There's even something else. We're having a baby. Well, I mean my sister is with Jimmy, but I feel everything my sister does. My greatest joy in life will be being an aunt. Dot wants me to be the baby's godmother too. This has been the most glorious time of my life. Jimmy is going to be an amazing father. He's quit drinking as much and is completely dedicated to my sister and the baby. He's so nice to me too. He's perfect for my sister. I can't wait until this baby comes, I know I'll need to help with him. I'm so glad we didn't have that surgery. I could never love anyone more than I love my sister, Dot.


End file.
